1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of optimizing the control of looms for maintaining the economic efficiency of a weaving mill at a maximum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of optimizing the control of looms disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent (Kokai) No. Hei 1-239138 corrects set values of controllable parameters dominating the economic efficiency of the weaving mill so that an economic efficiency evaluation function becomes a maximum. This prior art method determines the maximum of the profit evaluation function through a complex procedure requiring a long time. Since the operating characteristics of the looms vary during a long time necessary for determining the maximum of the profit evaluation function, this method is not very effective and is unable to maintain optimal operating condition.
A method of optimizing the control of looms disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent (Kokai) No. Hei 2-289152 uses set operating conditions, such as a set pressure of the picking fluid and a set crank angle, as reference data for which the loom is a adjusted, and determines the causes of an unsatisfactory operating condition of the loom by comparing actual operating conditions with the reference data. This prior art method only compares the actual operating conditions with the reference data determined in adjusting the loom and does not correct the set values positively to improve the economic performance of the loom. Accordingly, this method is unable to control the loom for optimal operation from the view point of operation rate and economic efficiency.